


The one who had to be hurt

by LLordTourrettes



Series: Sportsfest 2018 fills [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Psycho-Pass
Genre: Angst, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Multi, Psycho Pass AU, Terushima uses Babe-chan unironically, Worklife, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 08:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15553830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLordTourrettes/pseuds/LLordTourrettes
Summary: Work never felt so exhausting. His hue, his colleagues, the investigation, they were slipping into Chikara’s private space and taking over it, staining every centimeter they could reach.





	The one who had to be hurt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starsorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsorts/gifts).



> My fill for Bonus Round 2 (Quotes) prompt :  
> "Hurt him to save him. There is no other way."  
> \- Moulin Rouge

36.  
_He won’t make it through… They should hire another inspector... Poor Ennoshita, he will turn into one too..._  
  
Annoying whispers and unfounded hearsays were spreading like wildfire, taking over every floor of the tower. Inspectors shouldn’t take care of a full team of Enforcers by themselves they said. It was a highway to become a latent criminal, they warned. Yet First Division stubbornly remained the same on Chikara’s demand.  
  
\- You’re all late. Where’s Bokuto ?  
  
\- Kou’s dumping shit, said Kuroo with an amused laugh.  
  
\- I’ll pass on details, he sighted.  
  
Terushima muttered a greeting he could barely hear.  
  
\- Good morning Terushima, he answered with a decisive voice.  
  
He even smiled but only got a half frown face back.  
  


  
  
37.  
Between the split screens he was witnessing Bokuto teasing Terushima at his desk. Did they think they would not be seen like this ? Calling them back to work did cross Chikara’s mind but it didn’t make it to his lips. Glimpses of their intimate life were exhibited through slits. A part of chin resting on a shoulder, fingers poking here and there. Then a few minutes later came Kuroo’s turn. Huge hands playing with blonde hair, fingertips running through his neck.  
A sip of bitter coffee was all he needed to sweep those unnecessary thoughts and focus, he thought. Actually, Chikara couldn’t take his eyes off them and hated himself for that. It wasn’t jealousy of any kind, he wished.  
  
\- Enno-chan, the lab is calling you, pointed out Bokuto.  
  
It was scary. He was sucked looking at them flirting, to the point where he didn’t notice his phone ringing. Chikara left their quarters without further instructions.  
  


  
  
37.  
\- Babe-chan ? Is he alright ?  
  
Koutaro shrugged. Yuuji didn’t get to see this all-serious-no-joke senior being shaked this hard everyday. Yet it seemed usual for the others, only at Yuuji’s surprise.  
  
\- He used to be like that, don’t worry ! stated Tetsuro.  
  
\- He used to be like Yuu-chan you mean ! I’m nostalgic now !  
  
They look alike. Ennoshita and him were similar. He got the words yet the dots didn’t connect. The Ennoshita Chikara he met the first time was obviously less tired and it was all he could remember in the moment. It was pretty sure that the Ennoshita Chikara _they_ met the first time was not the same man.  
  


  
  
36.  
\- We have to stop him, he’s too kind.  
  
\- If he end up caring for us the same way he already did for Daichi he’s taking a one way flight to demote land.  
  
\- Wow that’s a nice comparaison Kou.  
  
\- Thanks Tetsu.  
  
And they sipped their soda and bit into their sandwiches. To be honest, Koutaro’s cuisine was not as bad as he remembered, it did improved since the surprise birthday dinner he made for Daichi once, a doomed event which legend was still echoing in the hallways today.  
  
\- Babe-chans !  
  
They let him seat between them.  
  
\- Is he… Is he back ?  
  
\- He’s with Suga, don’t worry.  
  
Yuuji didn’t know Sugawara was also in charge of therapy, or at least Ennoshita’s sessions.  
  
He could feel it, the glances his babe-chans were giving each other over him while he was eating, and the staring of the other employees in the canteen.  
  
_S H O U L D W E T E L L H I M ?_  
The way he articulated was so exaggerated Tetsuro had a hard time reading him. He did a “discreet” cross with his fingers.  
  
_W H Y N O T ?_  
He successfully read on this partner’s lips this time. Tetsuro frowned as he had no proper reason actually.  
  
\- Hmm what are you doing ?  
  
Tetsuro and Koutaro were suddenly incredibly close to Yuuji’s face. Brown piercing eyes on the left, pure gold look on the right and two determined smiles were surrounding him.  
  
\- We are going to tell you something important.  
  
\- Really important, insisted Koutaro.  
  
\- It’s something Daichi told us.  
  
\- Even before you joined First Division !  
  
Tetsuro was pretty sure that he forbid them to reveal anything to Yuuji. It’s fine, they won’t tell anything too important. He did a last eye check with Koutarou, who nodded. Deep breath.  
  
\- Ok. Daichi especially told us to protect Ennoshita, that is to say, we have to keep a certain distance.  
  
Did that mean “not getting intimate” ?  
  
\- He had high hopes in him, more than everyone else.  
  
\- Of course, you are not the one he told this to, so you have no obligation to follow his words, assured Tetsuro.  
  
\- But we thought it would be better to let you know.  
  
Deep breath. It didn’t help him to understand better what he was told but Yuuji believed it did release the pressure longing in his stomach.  
  
\- Thank you, he eventually uttered. Thank you my babe-chans.  
  
Wholeheartedly he embraced both of them.  
  


  
  
38.  
His crime coefficient did not change that much but his hue was turning into a bolder salmon pink. Talking with Sugawara did make him feel better even though results were yet to be found on his Psycho Pass. Today was a day off Chikara took for self-care. His phone was displaying 11 am. All he was doing since his alarm clock woke him up almost three hours ago was rolling over and over in his bed.  
  
Work never felt so exhausting. His hue, his colleagues, the investigation, they were slipping into Chikara’s private space and taking over it, staining every centimeter they could reach.


End file.
